eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Moore von Ykesha Questreihe
Dropship Landing Zone #76 Vom Wind davongetragen #76 Aufgabenverteilung #76 A Wrench in the Plans #76 Einzigartige Anhängsel #76 Einzigartige Flieger #76 Einzigartige Gelegenheit #76 Einzigartige Legierungen #76 Seid gegrüßt, edle Reptilien! #76 Metallkauf #76 Die Suche nach der Salbe #76 Gnomische Andenken (geht weiter mit Waldläufer Rim'za'ai in the U.J. L.) #80 Mit der Kanone ans Ziel (allows you to use the Cannon at U.J.L.) #76 Verschollene Mannschaft... und Schiffsteile #76 Das Signal #77 Das fehlende Glied #77 Die Verstärkung des Signals #78 Hilfe für Firmroot (geht weiter mit in ) Zusätzliche Quests *Bogstrutter's Field Guide to the Moors of Ykesha (from ) *Ausschiffen (tradeskill faction quest from ) U.J.L. 1.0 (Unintended Jettison Location) #77 Sow the Seed of Destiny #77 A Stinky Suit #77 Cultural Differences #77 A Nuknok Delicacy #77 An Unwelcome Task (Heroic) #77 End Processing *77 All Systems... Down *77 Sufficient Samples of Thullosian *78 The Mysteries of Ykeshan *79 The Mysteries of Tik-Tok continues from quests starting with at the Dropship Landing Zone #76 Soko-Flee #76 Knock the Nuknok #76 Putting A Spin On The Matter #76 Rust Buckets #76 Cod, That Was Horrible #76 Taking Inventory #76 Scrapping for Scrap Metal #76 Fangs for the Assistance #78 Retrieving the Artifact (Heroic) Firmroot Moot *''found at '' #79 Ruined within the Ruins #78 An Unusual Congregation #78 Void-Touched Venom #78 Void-Touched Vocation #78 A Sharing of Intelligence *''zu finden bei '' #78 Eine notwendige Reparatur #78 An Essential Repair, I Swear #79 An Essential Repair, For Real This Time *''zu finden bei '' #79 Drecksarbeit #79 Die Abenteuer von Bonk #79 Grünnebel oder kein Grünnebel? #79 Ihre Geheimnisse entschlüsseln *''found at '' #79 Verdächtig Sokokar-mäßig #79 To be Tagged, or Not to be Tagged #79 Soko-What? #*Prove Ye Be a Swabber #*Swabber the Deck - Beltza Gizzardslurper #*Swabber the Deck - Yurip Honorbound #*Swabber the Deck - Delivery to Gunthak's Shanty #*Swabber the Deck - Stock the Loft #79 A Higher Purpose #*Officer Training - Chieftain Irtzit Bloodweaver #*Officer Training - Deliver to Brokenskull Rock #*Officer Training - Sir Vipwi Marrswatch #*Officer Training - Deep Sea Diving *''found at and continues from quests starting with at the Dropship Landing Zone'' #79 #79 #79 #79 Additional Quests *79 Tonal Reciprocance (from ) *76 Fighting Swamp Foot (from ) Grobb *78 Making an Ally of Grobb #79 Over the Hills and Far Away #79 Ramble On #79 Communication Breakdown #79 Bring It On Home #79 Gator Snacks #79 Bleach the Leech #79 The Egg Harvest #79 The Walking Billboard #79 Gator Infestation #79 Sharp of Tooth, Long of Tail #80 Zubzub's Munchies, Part I #80 Zubzub's Munchies, Part II #80 Zubzub's Munchies, Part III #80 Zubzub's Munchies, Part IV #80 Buckle Down Tupta *78 Endear Oneself to Tupta #79 Homage on Ancestral Grounds #79 Help Haunted #*79 The Spirit Sees All #*79 Fallen But Not Forgotten #*79 The Old Sting of Betrayal #*79 Not Really Deep or Murky, Actually #79 A Curious Sort of Patient #79 No Guts, No Healing #79 Clinical Trials for Trees #79 Deliver the Guts #80 Berry Good, Sir #80 Termite Troubles, Part I #80 Termite Troubles, Part II #80 Termite Troubles, Part III #80 Termite Troubles, Part IV *79 Treasures of Tupta - Brokenskull Raid The Overlook *76 Midday Perk Tillage Patch #80 Culling the Corruption #80 Starve Them Out #80 The Case of the Missing Fungus #80 Give it a Rest #79 Vile Strider No More #79 Corpses Galore *79 Vile Crystals #80 Shards of Luclin Shadowed Cleft #80 Frying Small Fish (continues with Swaggerin' Grak at the Shadowed Cleft) #80 Rest for the Weary #80 Strike the Strikers #80 Agents All About #80 A Rat's a Rat's a Rat (continues with General Rattamus Munsk at the Gunthak's Shanty) *83 Frozen Out of Time (Heroic) #79 No Bites for New Recruits #79 Poor Unfortunate Sifters #79 A Fishy Population Balance #80 Fruit of the Sea #80 Spice It Up #80 Fish and Eggs? #82 Something in the Water #79 Getting Inked #79 Grandpa Hates Sharks! #79 The Allure of Fishing Lures #79 The Wing's the Thing #79 Ocean Delicacies #79 An Exotic Ykeshan Specialty #79 Secret Spices Salty Sail Port *80 A Pirate's Tale (from ) *80 Tracking the Croc (from ) Gunthak's Shanty *79 Grains for Gluttons *79 Shaking up the Place *79 Undoing the Damage *79 The Roaches Come In... Item triggered * Lore and Legend: Boarfiend * A Rune Awakening: Moors of Ykesha (Sorcerer only) * Vengeance for the Fallen starts from examining a skeleton at in lower Moors on an island Heritage and Signature quests * Trail to the Past (Heroic) from at dropship landzone * The Shadow Odyssey Timeline (Heroic)